Leur histoire
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Voici l'histoire des 20 premières années de la vie familiale et amoureuse de nos héros préférés enfin réunis.


_Le premier chapitre est un résumé des 20 premières années de l'histoire d'amour de Marinette et Adrien. Les chapitres suivants seront remplit occasionnellement et décriront plus en détail les événements mentionnés dans le premier chapitre. On veut tous lire le récit du mariage, n'est-ce pas ;)._

* * *

Ladybug et ChatNoir se sont rencontrés le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Ce jour-là, le Papillon à fait son apparition. Le lendemain, Marinette a rencontré Adrien. Ce ne fut pas l'amour au premier regard. Mais après avoir défait leur premier akuma, ChatNoir était amoureux de Ladybug et Marinette d'Adrien. Lui, était tellement heureux d'avoir une véritable amie.

La mère d'Adrien était disparue et le premier Noël sans elle fut difficile. Mais ce fut encore plus difficile lorsqu'il découvrit que son père était le Papillon et qu'il voulait les miraculous pour ramener sa mère dans un acte contre nature.

Il avait heureusement pu compter sur la présence dans sa vie de Marinette et de Ladybug. Ensemble, les super-héros avaient prit le Miraculous du papillon à son père qui était maintenant interné dans une maison de santé.

Les super vilains se multipliaient dans Paris. Heureusement, Ladybug pouvait maintenant compter sur la présence de Rena Rouge, sa meilleure amie, de Carapace et même Queen Bee pouvait aussi se montrer utile.

ChatNoir était toujours à ses côtés. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et maintenant une grande cicatrice barrait son visage. Bien que lui donnant un air très sexy, il ne pouvait plus être mannequin. Il avait donc opté pour une carrière au cinéma. Déployant le caractère de ChatNoir, ce qu'il en faisait tomber des minettes! Mais Marinette regardait souvent sa cicatrice en se rappelant ses fautes. Si seulement elle avait été meilleure! Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle le perde.

Finalement, les miraculous du paon et du papillon dormaient encore sous la vigilance du gardien : Maître Fu.

Marinette avait commencée une école de mode et avait parfois quelques contrats. Jagged Stone ne jurait que par elle pour ses costumes de scène et elle avait fait un premier stage de costumière dans le premier film d'action où Adrien tenait la vedette.

Ils avaient pris un petit studio:"Avec terrasse!" avaient-ils insisté, près de chez Adrien pour s'installer en toute intimité puisque la maison d'Adrien était devenu le Quartier-général des super-héros.

L'ancienne chambre d'Adrien était même devenue un gymnase, tandis que le bureau de son père servait de nid pour les kwamis. L'ancienne pièce où le Papillon commandait les attaques sur Paris était maintenant une salle de crise où ils se réunissaient.

La seconde et dernière année de Marinette à l'école de mode touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte.

Assise à la table de réunion, attendant l'arrivée de Maître Fu, elle écoutait ses amis discuter et regardait les kwamis jouer ensemble en pensant à sa vie actuelle.

Ses examens approchaient, elle devait être présente chaque fois qu'un super-vilain se présentait pour pouvoir tout réparer derrière la bagarre et Adrien et elle avaient prévu de se marier dans quelques semaines. Il lui avait demandé sa main un an plus tôt, le jour même de son 18e anniversaire. Et son anniversaire approchait, ajouta-t-elle à la liste.

Adrien entra dans la pièce accompagné de Maître Fu. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir.

"Bonjour Maître. Je suis si contente de vous voir!"

"Moi aussi, ma petite Marinette, ça fait bien longtemps! Bonjour à vous tous jeunes gens." Il fut assailli par un nuage de kwamis. "Bonjour, à vous aussi mes nobles amis."

Une fois tous le monde installés et Adrien tout près d'elle, elle annonça le but de cette rencontre :

"Je vais devoir délaisser les pouvoirs de Ladybug pour quelque temps parce que je suis enceinte. Même si la transformation ne nuie aucunement au bébé, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose si je continue de me battre ou a me présenter sur les lieux d'un combat."

"Mais, le pouvoir de la coccinelle est essentiel au combat!" intervint Nino.

"Oui et c'est pourquoi, je voulais avoir les conseils de Maître Fu." répondit Marinette.

"Je comprends votre inquiétude et je peux essayer de trouver un ou une remplaçante." rassura Maître Fu.

"Pourquoi ce ne serait pas l'un d'entre nous, j'ai toujours rêvé de porter cet uniforme rouge!" demanda Chloé avec envie.

"On a d'abord pensé à Adrien, mais…" commença Marinette.

"S'il prend le Miraculous de la création, il devra délaisser celui de la destruction, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux de porter les deux en même temps. Je vais chercher de nouveaux candidats." décréta Maître Fu.

"Tu vois, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant. Concentre-toi sur tes examens." la rassura Adrien.

"Oui, mais, ce serait plus facile si on terminait d'abord la planification du mariage, ensuite, je m'occuperai des examens et il faudra aussi penser au bébé." émunéra Marinette.

"Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous proposer. Alya et Nino m'ont dit ce matin qu'ils se sentaient à l'étroit dans leur studio et j'ai pensé. Enfin, ce pourrait être plus pratique si on emménageait tous ici. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Enfin, pour nous quatre et le bébé parce que je serais bien embêté de trouver de l'espace de rangement pour toutes les chaussures de Chloé!" Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour s'excuser d'exclure sa vieille amie de la nouvelle maisonnée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime trop la vie avec des gens à mon service pour choisir de m'en passer. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller puisse qu'on a finit. Mon chauffeur m'attend. Et venez souper demain. Je veux célébrer avec vous." lui répondit Chloé.

"Adrien, tu es sur que tu pourras revenir vivre ici et y élevé nos enfants? Ça ne te rappellera pas trop de mauvais souvenirs?" s'inquiéta la future maman.

"Je me concentrerai sur les bons et puis, je compte sur toi pour tout redécorer et rendre cette maison méconnaissable." lui expliqua son fiancé.

"Alors, dans ce cas j'en dis que j'aime cette idée." lui répondit-elle.

"Nous aussi, on est d'accord mais on veut faire notre part et pas seulement être des invités." leur expliqua Nino qui avait parler à voix basse avec Alya.

"Vous me trouverez peut-être trop sentimental mais ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on forme une famille." leur expliqua à tous Adrien. J'ai connu ma part de souper solitaire et de journée livré à moi-même. Si nous formons une grande famille, que nous partageons les dîners, les emplettes, les activités et que nous élevons nos enfants ensembles, nous serons plus forts en étant unis."

"C'est une très belle idée!" encouragea Marinette.

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à Alya, Nino répondit: "Oui, nous aussi, on est d'accord. Ce sera vraiment formidable."

Adrien veilla nuit et jour sur Marinette qui termina ses examens épuisée mais ravie. Elle s'attela ensuite à sa robe de mariée et aux derniers préparatifs.

Le mariage fut sublime et émouvant à souhait. Nino profita du milieu d'une chanson très romantique et du milieu de la piste de danse pour demander sa main à Alya qui versa de douces larmes de joie durant le reste de la soirée. Au retour d'un voyage éclair en lune de miel, Marinette et Adrien s'installèrent dans l'ancienne chambre du garçon qui offrit l'énorme placard qui avait jadis contenu un monceau de vêtement griffés pour que Marinette y entrepose ses fournitures de travail.

Puis ce fut l'heure de dire adieux à Tikki. Marinette avait beau savoir que ces instants arrivaient, elle ne les redoutait pas moins. La jeune remplaçante qui avait été choisi n'était autre que la jeune sœur de Nathaniel. Une jeune fille calme et sérieuse qui aspirait à aider son prochain.

Ladybug entra par une fenêtre de sa chambre déserte, embrassa une dernière fois Tikki et ressortie par la porte arrière pour rejoindre son mari.

Après la première intervention de la jeune héroïne, ChatNoir la présenta à la presse (lire ici Alya pour le Ladyblog) sous le nom de Coccinelle-Girl.

La jeune rouquine qui sous un aspect très calme cachait un caractère bouillant était très déçue que ChatNoir ne la trouve pas digne de partager le nom de l'héroïne chérie des parisiens. Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, il répondit :

"Tous les porteurs de Miraculous ne portent pas forcément le même nom. La prédécesseure de Ladybug ne s'appelait pas comme ça. De plus, …les porteurs de Miraculous du chat noir et de la coccinelle sont toujours très liés par pair. Je serai ton mentor mais tu ne seras pas ma Lady. Elle, elle m'attend à la maison et elle prend soin de notre enfant à naître."

"C'est d'accord pour Coccinelle-girl, alors. Et ChatNoir, je suis contente pour vous deux. Vous méritez une belle vie ensemble."

Après cela, la jeune fille redoubla d'effort pour éviter que ChatNoir n'ait pas à prendre des coups pour elle. Elle savait l'importance que sa santé avait. Elle voulait que l'enfant grandisse avec un père présent, aussi occupé soit-il.

Un jour, la jeune héroïne se trouvait dans une boutique quand une dame portant un poupon dans ses bras l'aborda :

"Excuse-moi. J'aurais un énorme service à te demander. Tu veux bien venir dans la ruelle derrière, avec moi?"

La dame avait des cheveux noirs bleutés et des yeux bleu ciel d'une infinie tendresse qui renfermait une grande tristesse qui se transforma en une immense joie lorsqu'elle accepta sa requête.

Une fois dans la ruelle, la dame regarda de tous les côtés puis dit :

"C'est bon, il n'y a personne, tu peux sortir, ma chérie."

Au grand étonnement de la rouquine, Tikki se précipita hors de la poche de sa veste vers la joue de la dame qui couvrit le kwami de baiser.

"Marinette!"

"Tikki, oh ma Tikki, qu'est-ce que tu me manques! Regarde, je te présente Emma."

"Comme elle est belle!" s'exclama la kwami.

Le bébé regardait la petite créature rouge qui s'était mise à briller avec de grands yeux verts. La réalité frappa la jeune héroïne d'un grand coup. Elle avait sous les yeux nulle autre que Ladybug, LA Ladybug qui avait tant fait pour Paris. La dame comme l'enfant rayonnait littéralement de joie auprès de Tikki peut-être parce que maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait baisser son masque de femme ordinaire et laisser apparaître le merveilleux qu'elle portait en elle.

Comme les yeux de l'enfant lui rappelaient ceux d'un certain chat, elle comprit aussi qu'elle était attirée par le charme et le sex-appeal de son partenaire, pas qu'il l'ait d'une manière ou d'une autre encouragé mais elle se promit de garder tout sentiment bien à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la bonne personne. Une personne plus libre qui serait son complément parfait. Elle aussi voulait connaître ce genre d'union.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Tikki et Marinette se dirent au revoir et Marinette s'adressa à sa jeune remplaçante :

"Je ne te retarderai pas plus longtemps, merci infiniment, du fond du cœur. Et merci aussi pour, enfin, ChatNoir me parle beaucoup de toi. Je sais que tu t'investis beaucoup dans ta mission. Merci pour ça aussi."

"Alors, moi aussi je dois vous remercier. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour cette ville et pour moi."

L'année suivante, la famille vivant au manoir Agreste s'agrandit en accueillant deux jumeaux au teint foncé et aux yeux pétillants d'énergie. Ce fut l'occasion d'une grande fête où toute l'ancienne classe de Ms Bustier fut convié.

Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient en couple et certains dont Yvan et Mylène avaient aussi des enfants. Ne manquait à la fête que Rose qui vivait maintenant avec le Prince Ali. Mais elle n'avait pas manqué de faire parvenir une vidéo où elle s'étalait en long et en large sur la joie qu'elle ressentait pour eux.

C'était maintenant le tour de Marinette de prendre soin de son amie et Emma devenait une vrai grande sœur pour les jumeaux.

Après des retrouvailles dans le cadre d'un tel bonheur, ce succédèrent toute une série de mariages. D'abord Nathaniel et Sabrina, vint ensuite le tour de Chloé. Elle avait longtemps tourné autour de Kim mais lorsque celui-ci lui préféra une copine, elle se tourna vers Max qui en fut ravi. Plusieurs d'entre eux assistèrent au mariage princier de Rose. Juleka fit une superbe demoiselle d'honneur dans la tenue que Marinette lui avait confectionnée. Elle fut l'objet de tant d'attentions de la part de tant de garçons qu'elle en fut métamorphosée et qu'à son retour à Paris, elle était maintenant une femme du monde et une séductrice redoutable. Auteure de roman à succès, elle était conviée à la télévision et dans les soirées.

Comme tout ce beaux monde se pressait chez les Agreste pour obtenir une exclusivité par les mains habile de Marinette, celle-ci vécue plutôt mal sa deuxième grossesse. Elle avait l'habitude d'épuiser son corps mais sans l'énergie de Tikki ou celle de ses années d'adolescente pour la soutenir, elle dut s'aliter durant les derniers mois et renoncer à son travail durant les deux années suivantes. De toute façon, la maisonnée comptant maintenant 5 petits anges qui lui demandaient beaucoup d'attention puisqu'Adrien, Alya et Nino mettaient tous leurs efforts dans l'avancée de leurs carrières respectives.

Nino dirigeait une compagnie qui organisait des événements festifs, Alya, une compagnie offrant des services de médias sociaux et Adrien produisait des films à petits budgets où son talent d'acteur le faisait briller et lui rapportait beaucoup de succès. Alya était sa directrice marketing, Nino s'occupait des bandes-son et Marinette s'occupait des costumes et des accessoires.

La fortune laissée derrière lui par le père d'Adrien avait certes diminuée au fil des ans mais elle était toujours suffisante pour faire vivre sa famille lui laissant la marge de manœuvre nécessaire pour travailler sans cachet et ne comptant que sur les retombées générées par leur travail.

Puis vint un grand producteur américain qui rencontra d'abord Alya et l'approcha avec une idée de film sur Ladybug et ChatNoir. L'idée du scénario se révéla carrément insultante et heureusement le tout fut découvert à temps avant que quoi que ce soit ne soit signé. Mais l'idée resta tout de même et Adrien proposa l'idée à des partenaires financiers qui acceptèrent une collaboration pour faire de l'histoire de leur jeunesse un film à grand déploiement qui connus un succès monstre et qui les mit tous à l'abri financièrement pour de nombreuses années sans parler du succès que connaissait la maison de production d'Adrien.

Alors qu'Emma fêtait ses neuf ans, une Marinette resplendissante portait son troisième enfant et 18 mois plus tard, la jeune femme rousse qui avait vaillamment protéger Paris s'envola aux côtés d'un homme au cœur d'or pour apporter son aide aux plus démunis de la planète.

Elle avait remis les Miraculous de la coccinelle aux soins de ChatNoir qui fit la surprise à Marinette de lui enfiler les boucles d'oreille durant son sommeil. Ainsi, au matin, une petite boule rouge qui dormait doucement dans un mouchoir de satin, sur la table de chevet fut la première chose que Marinette vit en se réveillant. Son cri réveilla la maisonnée comme au matin de Noël et on fit la fête en pyjama au milieu de la grande salle à manger.

Ladybug et ChatNoir célébrèrent à leur façon ce retour en arrière en dînant ce midi-là sur la Tour Effel. Marinette trouvait Hugo bien jeune pour être si souvent séparé de sa mère mais ChatNoir qui comptait maintenant de nombreuses années d'expériences, savait comment les garder tous les deux hors de danger.

Marinette repris du service dès le lendemain et ne s'arrêta qu'à ses 32 ans, lorsque ChatNoir passa la main lui-même à sa grande fille. C'est Plagg qui avait senti venir le temps de ce changement nécessaire. ChatNoir avait beau s'exercé tant qu'il pouvait, il n'était plus aussi souple, ni aussi rapide au combat.

Il avait de grande responsabilité avec sa maison de production qui comptait de plus en plus d'employés et voulait tout de même passé du temps auprès de ses enfants.

Emma, ayant connu Plagg toute sa vie, forma un fantastique duo avec lui. Coachée et guidée par son père, elle travaillait de main de maître mais la Ladybug que Tikki avait elle-même choisie, se révéla aussi pleine de motivation. Guidée par son grand cœur et sa confiance en la vie, le rôle de Ladybug lui convenait parfaitement.

Un jour, Emma ramena à la maison une compagne de classe qui transportait une petite passagère avec elle. Lorsque Marinette vit la jeune fille, elle ne fut pas dupe. Profitant d'un instant où Emma était dans une autre pièce, Marinette appela sa vieille amie :

"J'attends encore mon câlin! Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche."

La jeune fille se demanda si c'était à elle que la mère de son amie, qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois, s'adressait quand Tkki fila de sa poche pour se coller sur la joue de la mère d'Emma qui l'embrassa doucement mais avec effusion.

"Tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre Emma pour faire vos devoirs. Je te ramènerai Tikki s'il se passe quelque chose. En attendant, je vais l'amener rejoindre le reste de la famille. Ne t'inquiète pas: Emma ne saura rien et puis, je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison, si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir."

La jeune héroïne ne sus que répondre à cette femme merveilleuse et lorsqu'un très bel homme blond aux yeux verts accompagné du kwami de la tortue entraîna la mère d'Emma et son kwami vers une autre pièce, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en comprenant qui ils étaient.

Les vingt ans de la présence de super-héros protégeant Paris donnèrent les premières notes de nombreuses célébrations s'étalant sur plusieurs semaines.

L'une d'entre elles fut plus intime. Maintenant que Marinette avait définitivement renoncé au masque de Ladybug au profit de la jeune fille adorable qui formait un merveilleux tandem avec sa fille, elle décida d'avouer son secret à ses parents.

Après un après-midi de révélations et de discussions ponctuées de petits cris de surprises, après un délicieux festin entourés de leurs petits-enfants et ceux qu'ils considéraient comme tels, Tom et Sabine se joignirent à eux dans la salle de visionnement décorée pour l'occasion. Et où Alya prit la parole.

"Il y a vingt ans aujourd'hui, deux nouveaux élèves ont ou aurait dû commencer les cours dans la classe de Ms Bustier. Le même jour, Paris connaissais pour la première fois la menace d'un akumatisé. Voici les 20 premières années de cette histoire en photo et en vidéo gracieuseté du Ladyblog et de mes archives personnelles."

La vidéo touchante accompagnée d'une musique de circonstance présenta d'abord d'adorables selfies suivie d'un montage des entrevues réalisées par Alya dans les premiers temps. Lorsque les vidéo firent place à un hommage aux histoires d'amour des héros, plus d'un questionnement et d'un fou rire s'élevèrent lorsque les amours chassés-croisées furent mises en évidence.

"Comment est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu avant que vous étiez amoureux? Vous étiez trop fatigués pour réfléchir à tête reposées?" Demanda Louis.

"Ou trop amoureux?" Commenta Emma, observant une fois de plus la profondeur de l'amour unissant ses parents.

"Marinette était si amoureuse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler devant votre père, du coup Adrien à mis du temps à comprendre le message," commenta Alya.

Lorsque les photos du mariage d'Adrien et Marinette firent place à celle de la demande en mariage puis du mariage lui-même d'Alya et Nino, leurs mains se joignirent au-dessus du canapé où leur petite dernière était pelotonnée entre eux.

La vidéo s'étirant en présentant toute une collection de photos et de vidéos célébrant les succès de la famille. Tom versa quelques larmes, Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un langoureux baiser et Louis décida d'y mettre fin en leur faisant un énorme câlin auquel tout le monde se joignit.

* * *

 _J'ai beaucoup parcouru le web, les fanfictions comme les fanarts depuis que je connais la série, j'avais envie de rendre hommage à tous ça avec une belle histoire pleine de belles choses. Mais l'intérêt était aussi de rester vague ou simple afin de respecter la diversité des idées. J'espère que cela n'a pas nuit à votre compréhension._

 _J'ai d'autres histoires que je veux mettre en ligne d'abord et ensuite je vous revient avec les chapitres plus détaillés qui j'espère ne feront qu'ajouter aux bons côtés de cette histoire._


End file.
